This invention relates generally to vehicle tailgates and more particularly to a tailgate which can absorb impacts and rebound from them.
Trucks and other vehicles, in particular “pickup” trucks are frequently equipped with beds or boxes for carrying loads. The rear end of the bed or box is usually closed off by a tailgate which can pivot between an upright closed position for hauling loads, and a generally horizontal open position which facilitates loading and unloading.
Especially when they are used in industry, construction or other commercial work, tailgates are subject to impact hazards in the open position. For example, the vehicle with the tailgate may be backed into posts, buildings, or other objects, or the tailgate may be struck by other vehicles, e.g. forklifts. Over time, the tailgates become too damaged for further use and have to be replaced.